


Is it serious?

by counting2fifteen



Series: Curious [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Female Dan Howell, Female Phil Lester, Internalized Homophobia, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: In which Fi doesn’t have a ride home, Dani gives her one, they make out in her car, and there is just a little bit of discussion of feelings. Can be read on its own or as a sequel to my Curious songfic.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Curious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848763
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Is it serious?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, several months later i have come back with a mediocre sequel. i did my best, please validate me

It was after another party. Fi was standing outside, waiting for a friend she was slowly becoming convinced wasn’t coming, when Dani stepped out beside her.

She was alone, which surprised Fi. Fi hadn’t seen her during the party, but she assumed she had come with her boyfriend. The two of them were basically inseparable.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Fi asked.

Dani scowled. “We broke up.”

Fi tried to keep her expression neutral, but a sharp joy seared through her. “Why?”

Dani hunched her shoulders. “Ask him.”

Fi’s joy morphed to confusion. “Wait. _He_ broke up with _you_?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Fi asked again. 

“Don’t ask me.” Dani raised her hands defensively. “He’s the one who did it.”

“Didn’t he tell you why?”

Dani didn’t answer, turning away as if looking for someone approaching from the other direction.

Fi peered over Dani’s shoulder. No one was there. “C’mon,” she said. “What’d he say?” 

Dani was silent. 

“Was it because of me?”

That, at least, caused her to turn around. “Jesus Christ, Fi! Not everything is about you.”

Fi smirked. “Some things are, though.”

Dani huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s none of your business why _my_ boyfriend broke up with _me_.”

Fi shrugged. “Maybe not.”

“Yeah. It’s not.”

“Okay, at least tell me when,” Fi pleaded.

Dani’s shoulders tensed up. “Yesterday. Now can we stop talking about it?”

Recent. Very recent. “Fine,” Fi said. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Nothing, if you’re going to be like this.”

“And if I’m not?” Fi asked.

Dani looked over at her. “Are you even capable of that?” she mumbled halfheartedly.

“Of course.” Fi moved closer.

Dani didn’t move away.

“How was your day?” Fi asked.

“Bad,” Dani said. “I got dumped yesterday.”

Fi eyed Dani suspiciously. “I thought you said you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I _don’t_ ,” Dani insisted. “This where you say, ‘Oh, I’m so sorry Danielle, let me know if you need anything,’ not ‘Give me all the details of your deeply personal breakup.’”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Danielle, let me know if you need anything,” Fi repeated, only slightly sarcastically.

Dani smiled a bit, bumping Fi’s shoulder. “You’re learning.”

“Now give me all the details of your deeply personal breakup,” Fi snickered over the soft ding of Dani’s phone, struggling to hold back a teasing smile.

Dani rolled her eyes, swatting at Fi’s arm before digging her phone out of her pockets, then rolled her eyes again at the notification before shoving her phone back in her pocket. “Well, that’s my cue,” she said. “See you.”

Fi wouldn’t let her heart flutter because Dani said they would see each other again. She would not.

Dani started to walk away, then hesitated and turned around. “Why are you out here?”

“One of my friends is supposed to pick me up.” She definitely wasn’t coming anymore, Fi thought.

Dani seemed to be arriving at the same conclusion. She frowned. “Do you need a ride?”

“Sure,” Fi said cautiously. She wasn’t going to turn down a ride from Dani, or from anyone, at this point- she would rather get home tonight than not. But Dani wasn’t exactly known for her public acts of kindness towards Fi.

That wasn’t to say she was never kind to Fi. In private, she was one of the kindest people Fi knew. She constantly told Fi how beautiful she was; she was constantly reaching out for Fi, to touch her or hold her, and she said it was to remind herself that Fi was real. She was always doing that: saying incredibly cheesy things Fi wouldn’t have believed if they had come from anyone else. It wasn’t just words, either. She was constantly holding doors, buying her coffee, giving her hugs. Just not when anyone else was watching. And not very recently.

“All right then.” Dani pointed to her car, as if Fi wouldn’t recognize it. As if Fi wouldn’t recognize almost everything about her. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Fi said. “Weren’t you waiting for someone?”

“She’s not coming,” Dani said. “Are you?” She was already walking towards her car.

“Um. Yeah.” Fi scrambled to catch up. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Dani said. She paused next to her car door, squinting at Fi. “You’re not drunk, are you?”

“No,” Fi said, only slightly offended. Dani had a weird thing about having drunk people in her car ever since one of her ex-boyfriends threw up in the backseat.

“Good,” Dani said.

“Are you?” Fi asked. She knew Dani would never drive drunk, but intoxication _would_ explain the fact that she was willing to be seen with Fi in public.

Dani scowled. “Of course not.” She opened her door, climbing into the car before Fi could reply.

Fi climbed into the passenger’s seat.

“Sorry for the mess,” Dani said. “I’m going to clean it out this weekend.”

Fi had only been in Dani’s car three times, but Dani had said the same thing each one of these times. “You’re good,” she said automatically. “Do you need directions?”

“Yes please,” Dani said, starting the car and carefully shifting out of her parking space.

Fi pulled up directions to her apartment on her phone, passing on information from her GPS to Dani.

Dani followed the directions Fi gave her, and most traffic laws, without complaint, eventually pulling up to a stop in front of Fi’s apartment complex. “Here you are.”

“Yeah,” Fi said, fiddling with her seatbelt.

Dani ran her hand through the ends of her hair. Pulled back in a messy ponytail, the ends were starting to curl- she must be so frustrated with her hair right now, but Fi just wanted to touch it.

Dani bit her lip and looked away, and Fi realized she had been looking for far too long. “Sorry,” she said. “I should-”

“Can I kiss you?” Dani blurted out.

Fi didn’t even respond, just leaned over and pressed their lips together hungrily. “Wait,” she said, pulling back to unbuckle her seatbelt. “Okay,” she said, leaning back towards Dani.

“Come closer,” Dani whined.

Fi giggled. “I’m trying.”

“Try harder.” Dani tugged at Fi’s waist.

“I am!” Fi hit her head on the ceiling of the car when she tried to move, but afterward, she toppled awkwardly into Dani’s lap.

“Ow,” Dani said.

“I guess you could say I took your breath away?” Fi winked.

“No, you couldn’t,” Dani said, unamused.

Fi smirked, spreading her hands across Dani’s body. “You’ll take that back by the time I’m done with you.”

Dani hadn’t finished rolling her eyes by the time Fi was kissing her again. She kissed urgently, her hands moving up to cup Dani’s face. Dani responded eagerly, her hands first moving under Fi’s flannel, then pushing at it until she was only wearing the tank top underneath.

Fi pulled her arms back to let her flannel fall. “Take your sweatshirt off,” she whispered. 

Dani scrambled to do so, fumbling with the zipper and shrugging the sweatshirt over her shoulders. She was still wearing a loose T-shirt, but Fi drank her in anyway, before leaning her head forward to rest on the dip between Dani’s shoulder and her neck.

“What?” Dani asked.

“Nothing,” Fi said, turning her head into Dani’s neck and dropping a kiss to her neck. Dani shivered, so Fi did it again, and again, and again, until Dani was shaking.

Fi pulled back, pausing to stare at Dani.

“What?” Dani repeated, faltering under the intensity of her gaze. 

Fi reached back, tugging at the elastic in Dani’s hair. “Can I-”

Dani blushed, but she reached up to help Fi untangle the tie in her hair. Her hair fell down her shoulders, and she shook her head to shake it out of her face.

“It’s going to get everywhere now,” Dani whispered.

“I don’t care,” Fi whispered back. “Your hair is so pretty.” She kissed the top of Dani’s head.

“Please shut up,” Dani said, kissing her again.

“Never,” Fi mumbled. “You’re so cute and pretty and-”

“ _Please_ ,” Dani repeated, kissing Fi harder and brushing her hair out of her face. “ _Shut up_.”

Fi gave in, losing herself in Dani’s lips. There was always time for attacking Dani with compliments later.

“Do you want to come inside?” Fi asked.

Dani stiffened, and Fi immediately knew she had made a mistake. “No,” she said.

“Okay,” Fi said, disappointed. “Well, let me know if that changes.” She pulled away, climbing back into her own seat and checking her appearance in the rearview mirror. Surprisingly, she didn’t look too disheveled.

“It won’t,” Dani snapped.

Fi sighed. “Or let me know if, you know, you decide you’re not ashamed to be seen with me in public and want to hang out sometime.” She lingered, hand on the door handle, waiting for a response, and just when she thought Dani wasn’t going to respond:

“I’m not.”

Fi let her hand drop. “You’re not what?”

“Ashamed to be seen with you in public.”

Fi swallowed, not really sure what to say to that. “Do you want to hang out sometime?” The silence afterwards stretched out for an uncomfortably long time.

“Fine,” Dani said.

“Fine?”

“Yes. Fine. Let’s hang out sometime.” Dani’s grip on her steeling wheel was whitening her knuckles, and her eyes were locked determinedly forward.

“Okay,” Fi said. “I’ll, um, text you?”

“Sure,” Dani said.

“Cool,” Fi said, yanking the car door open and climbing out before Dani had time to change her mind and/or kill her. She turned to wave before dashing towards the entrance to her building, fumbling with her keys, half wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> like/rb on [tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/638686057721905152/is-it-serious) if you'd like


End file.
